I've Still Got It
by FireSaturn
Summary: Darrell Cartrip gets a little competative when he participates in a race in Radiator Springs. Based on the Radiator Springs Grand Prix in the game.


**I've Still Got It**

by Firebird (FireSaturn)

DISCLAIMER: The movie Cars, its characters, settings, and plots do not belong to me, but are owned by Pixar and Disney. The name I have given to the pace car, Edison Axle, is mine and should be treated as such. I intend no harm in this story, but for entertainment purposes only.

All his life, he had known nothing but racing. He had become a popular racer during his career and had won three Piston Cups. That part of his life was memorable and fun. Now retired and serving as a race commentator, Darrell Cartrip still finds himself going back to his past.

He had commentated on hundreds of races, but none as exciting as the Piston Cup Dinoco 400. This was where all the action was and it excited the retired racer to the point of overheating, which made him a bit ill, unfortunately.

Darrell was driving along Interstate 40 that sunny day on his way to Radiator Springs. He was going to be witness to a new exciting event being held in that once-sleepy little town along Route 66. It was called the Radiator Springs Grand Prix.

Radiator Springs came up in beautiful majesty as the 1976 Chevrolet Monte Carlo approached, seeming like a mountain rising from underneath the Earth's surface. This landscape appealed to Darrell.

"I like it," he said to himself as he entered town.

He pulled up next to a gas pump at a gas station called Flo's V-8 Cafe and ordered some high-octane, which was brought to him by a pretty red Mazda named Tia Axle.

Everything looked perfect. The racetrack was set up and marked on a map. The racers were some the town's own residents, including one of the newest residents. Edison Axle, the Official Pace Car for the Piston Cup, still had his pace car markings. Darrell was both surprised and pleased to see him there.

"Edison," the Monte Carlo pulled up next to the yellow Porshe 928, "Nice to see you here."

"Hey, Darrell," Edison smiled when he saw the racing commentator, "How've you been?"

"Good," replied Darrell, "So, are you racing?"

"Just to see how it feels to be competing against other racers instead of pacing them," replied the pace car, "I do have the speed for it."

Darrell grinned. "Mind if I join the fun?"

"Sure," Edison grinned back.

The racers included Doc Hudson (also known as the Fabulous Hudson Hornet in earlier years), Sally Carrera (a beautiful sky blue Porshe 911), Edison Axle, Darrell Cartrip, and Lightning McQueen (resident racecar of Radiator Springs).

Sheriff, a gruff-looking 1949 Mercury Police Cruiser faced the racers and explained the rules. They were to follow the arrow signs set up along the route and, if it can be avoided, not crash into the caution barrels marking the turns.

"Contenders," bellowed Sheriff, "start your engines!"

A chorus of five engines roared to life and the racers moved over to the start line, which consisted of two old tires and a piece of rope strung across Main Street. Sheriff moved out of the way and signaled Luigi to start the race.

"On-a your marks!" the little Italian import shouted gleefully, bouncing around on his tires, "Get-a set! Go!"

The racers peeled out from the starting line and began to gain speed, as well as jostle for first place. Darrell took the turn easily enough, careful not to run into the side of a cliff that sat beside the track. He was in third place position with Sally behind him. But the Porshe gunned her engine and sped past him.

Darrell's racing spirit was awakened once more and he chased after Sally, soon passing her. He soon began to close in on Doc. He came up alongside the older car, held steady for awhile, then shot forward and took second place. Now all he had to do was catch up to McQueen.

The Monte Carlo gained on the younger racecar on the final lap. He pulled up next to McQueen and ran side by side. Both cars dueled for first place as they ran the last lap. Then to the surprise to both of them, the pace car, Edison Axle, sped by both of them and finished first.

Later at Flo's, the participants were sitting around talking about the race.

"That was some pretty good racing, son," Doc said to Darrell.

"Thanks, Doc," grinned the Monte Carlo, "Not bad for a retired racer, huh?"

"I'll say," said McQueen, "Took me by surprise."

"Congratulations for winning the race, Edison," Darrell said to the beaming Porshe 928, who was flanked by his daughters, Mia and Tia.

"It was exhilarating," replied the pace car, "You raced good too, Darrell."

Darrell laughed good-naturedly.

"Yep," he said, "I've still got it."

**The End**


End file.
